Feeling Down
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Nina comes back and everyone but Eddie ignores her? How will she cope? Just an idea. Not good at summaries so please just read. Thank you. Rated T just in case. -Sammi
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Down

Feeling Down

**Hey Guys. I am kind of upset. My friend and I got in a fight at the mall so I thought I would write a story. I hope you like this. Please let me know what you think. I do not own House of Anubis. Thanks. **

**Nina's POV: **

It's the third term and I am so excited. Joy and I are on good terms, Fabian is my boyfriend, and I have amazing friends. I walk into the house with my suitcases and placed the bags at the door. I then closed the door and headed into the common room. Everyone stared at me.

"Hey." I said. They looked at me and then started chatting again. I went over and sat next to Fabian but Joy came and pushed me on the ground. I thought we were on good terms?

"What the hell Joy?" I screamed.

"What you want American. No one likes you." She said with an annoying tone. I looked at my friends, who were looking down.

"What is going on here?' I questioned. No one answered. Trudy entered.

"Nina! I am glad you're here." She said and came to hug me but I pushed her away. I glanced at everyone one more time before a tear escaped my face and I ran upstairs. I then went into the bathroom. I can't live like this. What did I do wrong? I am always nice to everyone. Why is Fabian, Amber, Sibuna and everyone else acting like this? I locked the door and cried hysterically. I heard a knock at the door and I just ignored it.

"It's Eddie. Can I please come in?" He asked. I sat up and unlocked the door. I walked and closed the toilet and sat down. Eddie came in and shut the door. He came over to me.

"Look I don't hate you. I don't know why they are acting like this. I broke up with Patricia because of what she did. I love you Nina." He said. I was very shocked. He leaned in and kissed me and I allowed it. We headed downstairs holding hands. When we entered the common room, Patricia was fuming. I look at Fabian who was also fuming. Eddie and I sat down and he put his arm around mine. I cuddled into his chest.

"Wow way to be with the trader." Patricia snarled.

"Shut up Patricia." He snapped back. I looked down feeling upset. I know I shouldn't because I have a boyfriend, but I have no friends. I ran back upstairs crying again, went in my room and shut the door. I went on my bed and cried.

**There is the introduction! I hope you guys like it. Neddie! REIVIEW please! Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Fabian's Apology

Chapter 2: Fabian's Apology

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive reviews! It makes me very happy! Here is a chapter just for you guys! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Fabian's POV: **

I decided I would go and apologize to Nina. Obviously I would not let Joy know this because she would disapprove. I was in her room and was reading her diary and she made up lies. I took it and decided to confront her. I walked into her room that she shared with Patricia and Mara. They were both there.

"Out!" I yelled.

"Jeez. This is our room." Patricia snapped. I gave them both a glare.

"You know what? We will get out." Mara said.

"Mara." Patricia started but Mara pulled Patricia's arm and she got off of her bed. Patricia got up and stomped out. Mara just walked out. Mara closed the door behind her. Joy came over and tried to kiss me but I gently pushed her out of my face. I held up her diary and her eyes went wide.

"You took that? Why would you do that?" she screamed.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE UP LIES AND TURN EVERYONE AGAINST NINA?" I screamed back.

"Because Nina took away everything from me!" she yelled. I heard whispering outside the door.

**Nina's POV: **

I was going upstairs with Eddie and when we reached the girls dorm, we saw everyone outside Mara, Patricia and Joy's room. We hear Joy and Fabian screaming inside and glance at each other. They all ran over to me and hugged me. I was shocked. I thought they hated me.

"We are so sorry Nina. Joy made up lies and we just found that out. Will you be my best American friend again?" Amber questioned.

"Yes." I exclaimed.

"What about us?" Patricia asked. They were mean to me but I guess I will forgive them. I hate Joy.

"Sure. But I am not breaking up with Eddie." I stated. I smiled at Eddie and he returned the smile. We heard more yelling and decided to listen.

"Seriously Joy you have been here for a year. That game is going to work anymore. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you and not Nina." Fabian sighed. **(A/N: Patricia said that to Joy in one of the episodes in season two. Let me know which one you think it is in the review box.)**

"Well Nina is just a stupid American." Joy stated. Ok this has gone on for two long. I looked at everyone and then barged in. They both jumped. Fabian looked a little happy while Joy looked very angry. I should be angry. I saw everyone enter and walk by us.

"JOY YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP BETRAYING PEOPLE. YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU WILL HAVE FRIENDS IF YOU DO THIS? BECAUSE YOUR NOT. GET A LIFE OTHER THAN RUINING MINE." I yelled. Everyone was shocked. I just stormed out.

**Fabian's POV: **

Everyone just looked back and forth. I am not going to do this anymore.

"Joy listen. I won't be your boyfriend if you keep acting like this. Nina hasn't done anything to you. So please stop." I said. This is to frustrating.

"I will not stop if she doesn't go back to America." she growled.

"Fine. Then we are over." I said. She looked shocked. Everyone left at that point. I then decided to go apologize to Nina. I walked out and closed the door behind me and headed over to Nina's room. I knocked.

"It's open!" she yelled from inside. I entered and shut the door behind me.

"Nina. I am so sorry. I broke up with Joy. Please forgive me." I said.

"You hurt me. I didn't expect you of all people to cheat on me and listen to Joy. Especially after last time." She spoke. I looked down and then back up. I walked over to her and kissed her. She pushed me away.

"I am with Eddie. Get out. We are never getting back together." she stated. I opened the door and saw Eddie standing there.

"Haven't you hurt her enough dude?" he asked. I nodded and looked out.

"He kissed me but I pushed away Eddie." Nina said. Eddie looked at me with disgust. I walked out upset. I turned around one more time and saw them kissing. It hurt.

**There is another chapter. I know it was kind of short. But I wanted most of them to apologize to Nina. I hope you like this and please review. Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Neddie Love

Chapter 3: Neddie Love

**Hey! I am apologizing for not updating sooner. Here is a chapter just for you guys! Please check out my** **other stories and leave a review. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: **

Eddie and I were kissing and then we broke apart. .

"Joy was a complete liar. I knew it from the start. You would never have done the things that she accused you of. I trust you and I will always love you. Also I will protect you not as the Osirian but as your boyfriend." he exclaimed.

"I love you to." I replied. I then closed the door. We leaned in and kissed. We went over towards my bed and began making out. He is such a good kisser. I took off his shirt and was moving my hands around his abs. Amber barged in and we broke apart. Eddie put his shirt back on.

"Sorry. I was just getting my magazine." she exclaimed. She went over smiling and grabbed her magazine. She then left closing the door behind her.

"Oh Amber." I whispered. Eddie let out a chuckle. We opened the door and headed downstairs. Everyone was there and smiling at us. We sat down next to Amfie. Joy and Fabian were glaring at me.

"So how was the make-out secession?" Patricia said while laughing.

"It was good. Thanks." Eddie stated.

"So is he a better kisser than me?" Fabian snapped. I glared at him. As did Joy.

"Honestly Fabian you have got to stop this. If you didn't believe Joy then we would be together. I am so glad that I am with Eddie because to be honest you are being a jerk." I stated. He looked down and I cuddled into Eddie.

**Short chapter. Please tell me what you would like to happen please. Thank you! Review!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Friendships Are Broken

Chapter 4: Friendships Are Broken

**Hey guys! I am back with this story! Yay! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review below. Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis or Neddie! PS: Rated T for obvious reasons. **

**Nina's POV: **

I am cuddling with Eddie on the couch. Fabian and Joy are glaring at me. I see a hint of jealousy in Patricia's eyes but she betrayed me. I am tired of Fabian glaring at me. I stood up.

"What's wrong Nins?" Eddie questioned. Fabian's face was now fuming.

"Can we go to your room please?" I questioned. He looked at Fabian and then back at me.

"Sure." he replied and he sat up. He took my hand and we headed out. We went in his room and we sat on his bed.

"Fabian looked so angry like he was going to yell. I got scared." I explained. My eyes were focused on the floor.

"Hey. He will get over it. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said taking his hand into mine.

"Thank you." I said and looked into his eyes. We leaned in and began kissing. It soon turned into a make out secession. I stopped and took off his shirt. Damn he had abs. I then took my shirt off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I exclaimed. I love him. He is the one. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life. We took off our clothes and began having sex. He put protection on. In the middle of it though Fabian barged in.

**Eddie's POV:**

Nina and I were in the middle of having sex when Fabian barged in. We went under the covers.

"Dude!" I yelled. The rest of the house apart from Trudy and Victor entered with their eyes widened.

"Get off of her!" he screamed.

"Fabian leave." Nina said with tears in her eyes.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?!" he screeched/asked.

"Fabian she doesn't like you. Just get over it and leave!" I stated annoyed.

"Let her speak for herself!" Fabian snarled. Everyone looked at Nina who was crying.

"I don't like you. Please can everyone leave us alone?" Nina stated/asked. They nodded and everyone but Fabian stood there. Jerome and Alfie pulled him out and closed the door. Nina started crying.

"Sh. It's going to be ok." I said in Nina's ear soothingly. I pulled her into a hug. She pulled apart and stood up.

"Can we please get dressed?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and got up. We both got dressed. Nina went towards the door. She was about to open it but I stopped her.

"Do you regret it?" I questioned. She looked me in the eyes.

"No. I just hate that he ruined it." she said honestly.

"Do you?" she then questioned.

"Of course not. Just when Fabian barged in." I stated honestly as well. I took her hand and we headed out and into the common room. Once we got in everyone stared at us. We sat down.

"How could you Nina?" Patricia snapped. I looked at Nina who began tearing up again.

"I told you I wasn't breaking up with him Patricia." Nina replied through sobs.

"Yes but that doesn't mean to be a slut and sleep with him!" she shrieked.

"Patricia enough!" I yelled standing up.

"Sit down Edison." she growled. She then smiled and stood up which scared the crap out of me. She walked over and kissed me, but I pushed her away once her lips landed on mine. Nina stood up and went over to Patricia and slapped her. This caused shocked looks on everyones faces. Patricia slapped her back. Everyone was just looking back and forth. No one knew what to do.

"GET OVER IT PATRICIA!" I yelled until Victor barged in.

"What is going on in here!?" he yelled/interrogated. Patricia smirked. No I mouthed.

"Nina and Eddie had sex." Patricia stated. Victor was fuming. Nina came over to me and held my hand.

"In my office now!" he screamed and we went upstairs with Victor following after.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you can please leave a review that would be great! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble and Plans

**Chapter 5: Trouble and Plans**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 5!**

Nina's POV:

God Patricia. I hate her. We are sitting in Victor's office.

"You two very well know that there are no sexual things to happen in this house! I am appalled. You too should be expelled." Victor screamed.

"Victor no. Please it won't happen again." Nina cried.

"You're sure right it won't. You both have two weeks of detention. Don't do this again!" he yelled. We nodded.

"OUT!" he yelled. We ran out and into my room.

"I'm sorry Nina." Eddie said.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned.

"I got us into trouble." he whispered ashamed in himself.

"No it's both of our faults Eddie." I said. He smiled and kissed me. We pulled apart and headed downstairs.

"So are you two expelled?" Patricia snapped. We both ignored her and sat down.

"Are you?" Amber asked.

"No. We just have two weeks of detention." Eddie explained. They nodded.

"Well that's good that you guys aren't expelled." Mara exclaimed.

"Yes. Thanks Mara." I stated

"Anytime Nina." she replied.

"We should all go to the mall!" Amber squealed.

"No way." Jerome said right away.

"Please?" she asked.

"I will go." I said. Everyone looked at me in shock. I just shrugged.

"It would be fun." I replied.

"We are all in." Alfie said.

"Except for Fabian and I." Patricia snapped.

"I am going." Fabian said.

"Then I will stay." Patricia replied.

"This is ridiculous Patricia." Mara said.

"Shut up Mara." Patricia snapped yet again. We all ignored her.

"So 3 tomorrow?" Amber asked. Tomorrow is Saturday.

"Sure." we all agreed. We then just talked away about how fun the mall would be.

**That's it for now. I am actually in Business Computer Applications writing this since we have a sub. That's why it is short. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: The Mall

Chapter 6: The Mall

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story! Here is a chapter! I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Nina's POV:**

We are at the mall and we decided to go into this puppy shop. I looked around. I saw this adorable little Cocker Spaniel. I read the little tag on the cage and it says it's a girl named Smores.

"Oh my gosh she is adorable." I said. Everyone came over to where I was.

"She is. Let's all chip in and get her." Eddie said.

"I will just use my credit card and buy it and you guys can buy the food and toys." Amber stated. We nodded. A lady who worked here came over to us.

"We would like purchase this dog. Is there anything wrong with her?" Amber said/asked.

"No and she is $2,000." the lady said. We nodded. Amber handed her credit card to the lady. She went over and rung it up.

"She is 7 months old. Let me get her for you." the worker said smiling. She handed Amber back her credit card and went over to the cage. I started looking around. I grabbed some food, treats and toys. I went up to the cashier and handed her 30 European dollars. I took Crystal out of the cage and held her. She licked my face. We filled out everything and headed back. She was sleeping on my lap when Alfie thought of something.

"What are we going to tell Victor?" Alfie asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"We will tell him that this is our responsibility." I said. They nodded and we headed home. We showed Trudy and she said she will talk to Victor. We headed into the living room to play with her. Patricia and Fabian came in.

"Why is there a mutt in here?" she snapped.

"Because it's ours." I snapped back.

"She is cute." Fabian said. Patricia slapped him. He just looked at me with his blue eyes. I looked away.

"Crystal here girl!" I called crouching down so she can jump in my arms. She managed to do that but she knocked me over. We laughed. Trudy entered.

"Victor said you can keep her but she is our responsibility. You have to train her. If she gets in the way we have to give her up. I will take her during school." Trudy said. We all ran over and hugged her. Except Patricia and Fabian.

"We don't want this mutt in here." Patricia said.

"Well you are going to have to deal with it." I said with a smile plastered on my face. Eddie picked up Crystal and put her towards Trudy, She licked her face and we laughed. I love this dog.

**I know pointless chapter. I don't know what to write. So please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7: Apology

Chapter 7: Apology

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis at all! **

**Fabian's POV:**

I miss hanging out with the crew. I made a deal with Patricia that I would not speak to them at all. I can't do this anymore. Everyone is playing with this adorable new puppy. It is so cute. I entered the room and Patricia is sitting on the couch with a grouchy face. Everyone froze when I entered.

"I need to say something." I stated.

"What?" Nina snapped.

"I am sorry." I started but Patricia cut him off.

"Fabian what are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"Apologizing Patricia." I stated.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad for long." Patricia growled.

"I am sorry for being an ass. I should accept the fact that you're happy Nina. I feel bad. I feel so bad that I treated everyone like crap. Friends shouldn't do that. I would really like to forget this whole thing happened." I said. Everyone looked at each other. Nina stood up and walked over to me. Please don't slap me.

"It's okay Fabian. Just don't ever do that again or we will never be friends." she said. I smiled.

"I would never do it again. Promise." I said. She hugged me and I returned it. Everyone else joined in. Everyone but Patricia. Everyone pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Fabian is back." Alfie exclaimed. We all laughed. We sat down and played without new addition to the family.

**I hope everyone enjoys this! I know it's short but it's better than nothing. Please leave a review and tell me what I should add! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Things Right

Chapter 8: Making Things Right

**I am back! I am graduating Thursday! Ah Where has the time gone?! Well enough of me rambling! I hope you enjoy this! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Patricia's POV: **

I can't believe Fabian turned against me. I guess I am going to apologize. I have been very bitchy and mean. I took things way to far and now I have to make them right. Now I am all alone and have no one to talk to. I am sitting in my room just doing homework, and all of the girls come in. It is quiet.

"Patricia." Amber stated. She glared at me. I closed my laptop. I sat up.

"Look. I'm so sorry. I took things way out of hand. I was a bitch and not a good friend. I miss you guys so much. I hope that you will forgive me, if not I completely understand." I said. The girls all looked at each other. They ran over and hugged me death. They pulled apart after two whole minutes. I also miss Eddie. I know he is dating Nina, but maybe if I apologize, he would forgive me .Fabian can date Nina, and I will get Eddie. Everyone wins.

"I'm glad we are all friends again." Joy announced. Everyone said yea in unison.

"No more fighting. I hated it." Nina stated. We all nodded.

"Agreed. Let's all have a fresh start." Mara replied. We all laughed. I looked at Eddie and he smiled.

"Can we talk Patricia?" Eddie asked. I looked at Nina and she nodded her head. We headed into his room and sat on his bed.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"That was really good of you." Eddie said.

"Thanks. I miss you so much though." I whispered.

"I know. I am with Nina though. You understand right?" he said. I nodded with a small smile. We then looked at each other. Before something happened we went backed into the living room and talked.

**I hope you like it! A little Peddie action! What do you think will happen? Let me know in the review box below. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Normal

Chapter 9: Back To Normal

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

We are all talking on the couch. I look at Nina and smiled. She smiles back. Patricia and Eddie walked back in, and casually sit down. I have a feeling something is up. I look at Eddie and he nods.

"Dinner is ready!" Trudy exclaims through the kitchen. She brings the rest of the food over and we all sit down. We begin eating.

"So everything is back to normal around here I see." Trudy says.

"Yes. I hope so." Mara says with a laugh. She then smiles and walks away slowly.

"What were you and Patricia talking about?" I asked looking at Edward. Everyone rolled there eyes but those two.

"I just told Patricia how I am happy that her and Nina made up and aren't fighting. I told her that Nina is the one for me and she accepted it." Eddie explained.

"What if Patricia didn't accept the fact that you and Nina are together? What would you have done?" I interrogated.

"I would've told her that she should move on and not try to ruin our relationship again. I wouldn't listen to her. I love Nina." he explained.

"I love you too Eddie." I exclaimed. I smiled.

"I know you wouldn't hurt Nina. Just making sure. You to are adorable together." I said. Everyone smiled.

"Thank god. We don't need another fight." Mara said. We all nodded in agreement, We finished our dinner. Mara and I were on chores. Mara fed the dog. She is so cute. After our chores, we went to give the dog a walk. Mara and I put on a sweatshirt. We placed the leash on Crystal, and went for a walk. It was a beautiful night out. It was just the right temperature and there were a couple of stars in the sky. The dog was going to the bathroom and she finished.

"Such a beautiful night." Mara stated.

"Yes. It is. I love it out here." I replied. We stopped walking for a moment.

"Mara. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow around noon?" I questioned looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I would love to Fabian." Mara exclaimed.

"Alright sounds great!" I said. I am so excited. This is my first real date since Nina and Eddie started dating. I am really excited. I know I thought I was still in love with Nina, but things changed. I think we were meant to be best friends. Mara and I talked about school until we headed into the house. We opened the door and took the leash of the dog. She ran to her bed and laid down.

"Well. I am going to go to bed. Goodnight Fabian. See you tomorrow at noon." Mara said.

"Night." I replied. I headed into my room and changed into my pajama's and read my book in my bed. I was reading "Harry Potter and The **Sorcerer's Stone." I know Nina loved the books and movies, so I started. I turned off the lights.** "**Goodnight Eddie." I said.** "**Goodnight." Eddie replied. I soon fell into a deep sleep.** Mara's POV: **I got everyone to come into my room when I arrived back from my walk with Fabian. I wanted to tell everyone and make sure it's okay with Nina. I know she is dating Eddie, but I want to make sure things won't be weird between us. ** "**So what do you have to tell us?" Amber asked excitedly. ** "**Fabian asked me out." I replied. There was complete silence in the room. Finally Nina spoke up.** "**That's great!" she exclaimed. She ran over and hugged me. She then let go. ** "**I wanted everyone here because I don't want secrets. Is that okay with you Nina? I mean I know you guys used to date and all, and I didn't want things to be awkward. I know you are with Eddie, but I am just double checking." I rambled.** "**Mara calm down." Nina laughed.** "**Sorry." I sighed out of breath. ** "**It's alright. You can date Fabian. You don't need my permission. We're best friends and that's it. I know you know that." Nina replied.** "**Thanks Nina." I exclaimed. I hugged her and then it pulled apart. ** "**Anytime." she laughed.** "**When and where is the date?**" Amber questioned wanting all of the details. "Tomorrow at 12 and I think it's a surprise because he never told me where." I said. "Aw so cute." Amber squealed. "It's 10:00 and I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor's voice boomed up the stairs. We said goodnight to everyone and I placed my pajama's on. I headed to sleep. Patricia did the same and we shut out the lights. Joy, Patricia and I fell asleep quickly. I hope you enjoyed this! I know I gave you a long one! Let me know what you think! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW! -Sammi 


	10. Chapter 10: Fara Date

Chapter 10: Fara Date

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am sorry for the ending of the last chapter. My computer is messed up and I'm saving for a new one. I hope this chapter gets better! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Mara's POV:  
**

"Mara. Wake up! You have to get ready!" Amber yelled pushing me until I woke up.

"Amber it's 8am and my date isn't until noon." I sighed annoyed.

"I know it's only 4 hours left! You have to get in the shower, and then I have to do your hair, makeup, and outfit!" Amber exclaimed really fast.

"Okay. Okay! I'm up!" I yelled getting up. I grabbed my towels and bath robe and headed for the shower. I closed the door and started the shower. I got in and washed my hair with shampoo. I then put in conditioner and let that sit so I washed my body with soap and water. I cleansed my face in the shower and then rinsed out the conditioner. I got done in ten minutes. I had ten peaceful minutes and now I have to get back to Amber. I put my bath robe on and brushed my teeth. I took my pajamas and headed back into my room. I placed it in the hamper. Joy woke up.

"Amber woke you?" she asked me.

"Yes. I have to get ready for my date that's not until four hours." I sighed. Joy laughed and Amber entered the room. She came with a bunch of hair equipment, products, and makeup.

"Joy this is not funny. She has a date. We need to prepare. Would you like to help?" Amber stated/asked.

"Please help." I begged. Joy laughed and nodded. I sat in my chair by my vanity, and they dried my hair. They then plugged in the curling iron. It heated up in about five minutes and Amber curled my hair. Joy was looking for my outfit. My hair was done an hour later. It was ten fifteen. Amber sprayed it with hair spray.

"How about this outfit?" Joy questioned holding up a mint green strapless dress with a brown belt over the waist line.

"I love that!" Amber exclaimed.

"Me too!" I stated. I grabbed my strapless bra and placed the dress on. Amber handed me white strapped sandals that were gorgeous. I sat back down so Amber can do my makeup. She primed my eyelids and then placed a light brown on my eyes. It was Mac's "All That Glitters." It was a gorgeous color. She placed a light brown eyeliner under my eyes and my upper lid. She curled my lashes and then used mascara. She placed a light pink lip stick and a light pink sparkly lip gloss on over that. She then placed bronzer and blush on. It was gorgeous. It wasn't too much but not too little. It was perfect. She then sprayed me with "Urban Decay Setting Spray." I then looked at my watch and it was 11:55. I said my goodbyes and headed downstairs. Fabian was waiting for me in a nice stripped color shirt and jeans. He was holding a picnic basket and flowers. He was holding my favorite kind of flowers, Roses. I walked by and he handed me them.

"These are for you." he said. I smiled and looked down, then back up.

"Thank you." I exclaimed.

"Anytime. You look gorgeous." he said. Oh my gosh he is so sweet.

"Thanks. You look handsome!" I replied.

"Anytime. Are you ready?" he said/asked.

"Yes. Amber woke me up at eight in the morning just to get ready." I sighed.

"Sorry." he said. He held the door open and we began walking.

"Don't be sorry. Amber is just really into all the getting ready." I said laughing.

"What your not?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

"No. I like getting ready, but I don't need four hours to get ready." I stated. He laughed. We arrived at a beach. We sat down. He opened up the basket and handed me a napkin. There were Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, and Sparkling Cider. We began eating. He poured me a glass.

"Thanks. This is delicious." I said.

"Anytime. So tell me Mara. What's your favorite subject in school?" he asked.

"I like Science a lot." I said.

"Me too. I also like Social Studies. I like learning about the old times and what not." he said.

"Yah. You always seem so interested in social studies. That's my second favorite." I said.

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked.

"I'm into the romantic type, but I love documentaries." I stated.

"Same here! I never thought we had a lot in common." he said laughing. I laughed.

"Same. What about music? What genres?" I questioned this time.

"I like country and pop." he said.

"I love pop. Country isn't that bad. I like Taylor Swift." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Same. I like Taylor Swift too, but that's our little secret." he said. I laughed and so did he. We then talked a little more.

"I never told anyone this, but I love to write." Fabian said.

"Me too! But you already know that. Do you write stories or poems?" I asked.

"I write everything. It's all on my laptop. I will show you it sometime if you would like." he said.

"Sure. I will show you my stuff as well." I replied. We then just talked about our favorite movies, songs, books and stuff like that. We then ate some chocolate covered pretzels that he made and then cleaned up. We grabbed the basket and walked back hand in hand. It was three o'clock.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said.

"Same here." he stopped walking and I stopped. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We kissed for two minutes and then pulled apart smiling. Fabian was blushing, and I was too. We headed inside.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime. See you later." he said.

"Yup." I said. I then headed upstairs.

**I hope you like this! Please leave a review if you like it! Also check out my other stories and review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
